Tumour cells that acquire the properties for invasion and metastasisation require specific survival signals. These signals allow them to overcome special apoptosis mechanisms (anoikis) which are triggered, inter alia, by the loss of cell adhesion. In this process, focal adhesion kinase (FAK/PTK2) is one of the essential signal molecules which on the one hand controls cell-matrix interactions through so-called ‘focal adhesions’ and on the other hand imparts anoikis resistance. Interference with these mechanisms by inhibiting PTK2 may lead to the apoptotic cell death of tumour cells and limit the invasive and metastasising growth of tumours. In addition, focal adhesion kinase has major significance for the growth, migration and survival of tumour-associated endothelial cells. An anti-angiogenic activity may therefore also be achieved by inhibiting PTK2.
Pyrimidines are generally known as inhibitors of kinases. Thus, for example, International Patent Application WO 2008038011 describes pyrimidines as aurora kinase inhibitors, these pyrimidines having, as substituents, an oxy-methyl-piperidine group in the 4 position and fluorine in the 5 position.
The aim of the present invention is to indicate new active substances which can be used for the prevention and/or treatment of diseases characterised by excessive or abnormal cell proliferation.